Katy Perry
Katy Perry, née Katherine Elizabeth Hudson le 25 octobre 1984, est une chanteuse et auteur/compositrice américaine. Elle devient connue du monde entier en 2008 avec son premier titre I Kissed A Girl, et depuis ne cesse d'impressioner avec les 2 albums qui suivront, One of the Boys et Teenage Dream 'écoulés à plusieurs millions d'exemplaires. Biographie Katy Perry est née le 25 octobre 1984 à Santa Barbara, en Californie d'un couple de pasteurs et évangelistes d'ascendance anglaises, irlandaises, allemandes et portugaises. Elle a une soeur aînée prénommée Angela, une soeur cadette nommée Frédérique et un frère cadet David. Depuis ses 9 ans et jusqu'à ses 18 ans elle chantera dans l'église de ses parents et n'a le droit que d'écouter du gospel. Puis elle déménagea de Hollywood pour s'installer dans un autre quartier de Los Angeles. Elle apprend à danser le Lindy Hop, le Jitterbug et le swing lors d'un séjour dans un camp de vacances. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle décide de commencer à chanter d'abord en imitant sa soeur puis en chantant des chants de ses parents. Elle a maintenant 29 ans. Anecdotes/Coin infos *Elle est contralto, sa voix couvre deux octaves et cinq notes. *Ses fans sont prénommés les "Katy Cats". *Dans son clip ''I Kissed A Girl, on peut voir Ke$ha faire quelques apparitions. *Sa meilleure amie était Rihanna (qui a d'ailleurs organisé son enterrement de vie de jeune fille) jusqu'à ce qu'elles disputent au sujet de la relation entre Rihanna et Chris Brown. *Son ex mari est Russel Brand. *Sa mère est la nièce de la scénariste Eleanor Perry et du réalisateur Frank Perry. *Elle n'avait pas le droit d'écouter de musique "laïque" plus petite et fréquentait que des écoles ou camps de vacances chrétiens. *Elle lance 2 parfums: "Purr" signifiant ronron/ronronnement et le second "Meow" signifiant....Miaou. *C'est elle qui fait la voix de la schtroumpfette dans les films '''Les Schtroumpfs 1 '''et 2'. *Grâce à ses 5 singles de l'album '''Teenage Dream' (2010) classés consécutivement numéro un elle devient la seule artiste féminine ayant réalisé son exploit. Le seul ayant fait de même fut Michael Jackson. *Une odeur de bonbon et de barbe à papa ont été collé sur le livret de son album Teenage Dream pour coller avec l'idée du clip California Gurls et de l'album dans son ensemble. *Elle créé un alter égo appelé Kathy Beth Terry que l'on peut voir dans sa chanson Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F). *Ses chansons "Teenage Dream", "Firework", "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)", "I Kissed A Girl" ont été reprises dans la série musicale Glee. *Elle fait partie des égéries de la marque "Eleven Paris". Albums 'Katy Hudson (2001)' right|200px Premier album il sort sous le vrai nom de l'artiste le 23 ocotbre 2001 sous le label Red Hill Records. Trust in Me sorti en tant que premier single le 6 mars 2001 qui recoit des critiques positives qui ne se répercutent pas sur les classements. Seules quelques apparitions sur les radios musicales airplay chrétienne en Amériques ont eu lieu. Puis 3 autres singles sortiront: Naturally, Faith Won't Fail et Last Call tous produits en 2001. L'album recoit lui aussi beaucoup de critique positive ainsi que le talent de compositrice de Katy Perry. #Trust in Me #Piercing #Search Me #Last Call #Growing Pains #My Own Monster #Spit #Faith Won't Fail #Naturally #When There's Nothing Left 'One of the Boys (2008)' right|200pxLe 6 mai 2008 sort un premier single, I Kissed a Girl. Qui deviendra par la suite numéro un dans vingt pays. One of the Boys sort le 17 juin 2008 décroche un disque de platine aux États-Unis, au Royaume-Uni et en France. Le deuxième single, Hot 'N' Cold se classe également n°1 dans une dizaine de pays. La ballade'' Thinking of You'' connaît beaucoup moins de succès que les deux précédents. Le prochain, Waking Up in Vegas connaît lui, un succès correct. Elle commence par la suite une tournée mondiale, le Hello Katy Tou''r en janvier 2009, passant notamment par la France. #One of the Boys #I Kissed a Girl #Waking Up in Vegas #Thinking of You #Mannequin #Ur So Gay #Hot 'N' Cold #If You Can Afford Me #Lost #Self Inflicted #I'm Still Breathing & Fingerprints 'Teenage Dream (2010) right|200px right|200px En Amérique du Nord sa sortie se fait le 24 août 2010 et le 30 dans le reste du monde. Le premier single California Gurls avec Snoop Dogg fait son premier passage radio le 7 mai 2010.'' Teenage Dream sorti le 23 juillet 2010 sera certifié quadruple disque de platine en Australie, triple disque de platine au Canada et aux Etats-Unis, double disque de platine en Nouvelle-Zélande, disque de platine au Royaume-Uni et enfin disque d'or en Italie. Il sera également repris dans la série à succès Glee. ''Firework ''sorti le 26 octobre 2010 est écrit en partie par Katy elle-même et sera classé numéro un dans la plupart des charts des Etats-Unis comme le Billboard Hot 100, Adult Contemporary, Adult Pop Songs...,''E.T sort le 16 février 2011 et se fait en feautring avec Kanye West certifié disque de platine en Australie, Canada, Italie, Nouvelle-Zélande et quintuple disque de platine aux Etats-Unis. Il est également certifié disque d'or en Autriche, au Danemark, en Allemagne et au Royaume-Uni. Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) ''sera lui certifié double disque de platine en Australie, disque de platine en Italie et Nouvelle Zélande et enfin disque d'argent au Royaume-Uni.'' The One That Got Away est le dernier single de cet album se classant numéro 1 immédiatement. Part of Me, Wide Awake, Hummingbord Heartbea''t sont les 3 derniers. Cet album est celui de la consécration pour la jeune artiste car il sera certifié triple disque de platine en Australie, Royaume-Uni, au Canada, aux Etats-Unis. Double disque de platine en Irlande, Nouvelle-Zélande et en France. Disque de platine en Union Européenne et enfin disque d'or en Allemagne. Il se classera également numéro un dans 9 pays et numéro un au Billboard 200. #Teenage Dream #Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) #California Gurls (feat. Snoop Dogg) #Firework #Peacock #Circle the Drain #The One That Got Away #E.T. #Pearl #Hummingbird Heartbeat #Not Like The Movies 'Prism (2013) right|200px #Roar #Legendary lovers #Birthday #Walking on air #Unconditionally #Dark horse #This is how we do #International smile #Ghost #Love me #Double rainbow #By the grace of god Galerie Katy Perry 3.jpg Katy Perry 1.jpg|California Gurls Katy Perry 2.jpg Katy Perry 4.jpg Katy Perry 5.jpg Katy Perry 6.jpg Katy Perry 7.jpg Katy Perry 8.jpg Téléchargement.jpg|Avec Rihanna, Ke$ha et Nicki Minaj Images (3).jpg One direction katy perry.jpeg|Avec les One Direction Katy Perry and Rihanna.jpg|Avec Rihanna Katy Perry and Rihanna 2.jpg|Avec Rihanna Katy Perry and Rihanna and Jean-Paul Gauthier.jpg|Avec Rihanna et Jean-Paul Gaultier Katy Perry and Rihanna and Jonas Brothers.jpg|Avec Rihanna et les Jonas Brothers Katy Perry and Rihanna and Justin Bieber.jpg|Avec Rihanna et Justin Bieber Nicki Minaj Selena Gomez Taylor Swift Katy Perry.jpg|Avec Selena Gomez, Nicki Minaj et Taylor Swift Katy Perry 1.jpeg Photos des clips Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) 1.jpg Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) 2.jpg|dans Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) 4.jpg|dans Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) 5.jpg|dans Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) 3.jpg|dans Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) 11.jpg|dans Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) 6.jpg|dans Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) 8.jpg|dans Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) 9.jpg|dans Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) avec Kevin McHale Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) 10.jpg|dans Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) 7.jpg|dans Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) California Gurls 1.jpg Clips Vidéos One Of The Boys thumb|right|270px|Hot'N'Cold - Katy Perrythumb|left|270px|Thinking Of You - Katy Perrythumb|left|270px|I Kissed A Girl - Katy Perry thumb|right|270 px|Ur so gay Teenage Dream thumb|right|270px|Teenage Dream - Katy Perrythumb|left|270px|Firework - Katy Perrythumb|left|270px|Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) - Katy Perrythumb|right|270px|The One That Got Away - Katy Perrythumb|left|270px|California Gurls - Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg Édition Deluxe disque bonus: Dream On thumb|left|270px|If We Ever Meet Again - Katy Perry ft. Timbaland (in Deluxe Edition) ''Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection Chansons de Teenage Dream + les suivantes: thumb|left|270px|Wide Awake - Katy Perrythumb|right|270px|Part Of Me - Katy Perrythumb|left|270px|E.T. - Katy Perry ft. Kanye West Prism (2013) thumb|left|270 px|Roar thumb|right|270 px|Unconditionally thumb|left|270 px|Dark Horse (feat. Juicy J) thumb|right|270 px|Birthday thumb|left|270 px|This is how we do Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Auteur